A Bond of Friendship
by kaorie99
Summary: Gon and Killua go on a quest to catch a mysterious thief in Camac Village. An unexpected encounter with the mysterious thief bring them in danger. (sorry bad summaries) rated T for safety. R&R please! READ THE INTRODUCTION FIRST
1. introduction

**INTRODUCTION/AUTHOR NOTE(S)**

**hi, everyone! this my first fanfic. so, forgive/tell me if there are some false spelling or grammar (oh.. and my english is bad too.. TAT) this is the ****_part_**** of chapter one ****_line_****. the reason because i'm posting this because i want at least ONLY ONE GOOD REVIEW so i can post the real chapter (i'm still working on it) and continue the next chapter (i mean, really. if there's no one reading it why should i continue?) on the real chapter maybe i need at least ONLY THREE GOOD REVIEW (when i mean GOOD i really meant it)**

**so, read on! (i'm bad at making summary/picking the best line)**

_*Invisible at night, unseen when light, no one noticed even it is front your eyes._

_*"Gon, help those who ever need help" it's just a dream..._

_*A ROUGE GAME_

_Des-_

_Stay alive and fought you enemies until the remain of six team_

_Re-_

_First winning team- 1 hundred million jenny_

_Second winning team- 5 million jenny_

_Third winning team- 10 thousand jenny_

…_._

_Quest:_

_A nen user wanted to capture the thieves of Camac Village_

_We will send money and other supplies for you to__** find**__ the village_

_Contact us if you__** dare**__ - 836-xxxxxxx_

* * *

"_so.. you wanna join this game?" Gon looked at Killua with the stupid face. "not that game, baka! __**The quest!**__"_

**do you like it? if so then, review please!**

**another info- (obviously, just look at the title of this introduction)**

**release date: depending on my busy-ness (like home chores, etc.) health, mood and of course the REVIEW**

**writing style(?):may include japanese culture a little, e.g.- instead of stupid i'm using baka**

**lastly, if you want to repost or edit the story please let me know and give credit**

**okay! seriously! this is gonna be the last!**

**HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MINE THERE ARE BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER except for the story and some other part or OCs.**

**Thank You.**


	2. A Request

**i'm sooo- SORRY to update late.. anyway, thanks to SongWithoutWords and imafreak (?) to review**_  
_

**the reason iiiiss? i have a homework to done with and another things...**

**DISCLAIMER**

**HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MINE, THEY ARE BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS except for some other stuff**

* * *

_Invisible at night, unseen when light, no one noticed even it is front your eyes._

**Gon POV**

"_Gon, help those who ever need help"_

"…."

I take my breath slowly. "*sigh* it was a dream.." I thought. I'm looking outside of the window, suddenly my beetle's phone ringing. It was Killua. "hello.." "Gon , I found something interesting. Mind if I coming to your place? See you this afternoon." "o..kay?.." when he talks like that I'm shocked a little. Really? From the Zoldyck Mansion how is he going to my place before afternoon?

After a while, I heard a noise coming from the outside. Mito-san is talking to someone. When I looked down, it was Killua! How did he manage to arrive so fast?

"Gon is in his bedroom. I think he's wake up now, just go in there and make yourself at home" "thanks Mito-san." Replied Killua.

After that, I invite Killua to my bedroom and asked him, "oi, Killua how did you get on here so fast? Didn't you call me just now?" "well, I just arrive here. I left my home three days ago." "you're weird." "being weird is cool you know? Also, you're weird too." Killua then put on a small grin. Being weird is cool? It's better than being a freak though. I guess… " So, the 'something interesting' you found out about?"

**Killua POV**

"so, the 'something interesting' you found out about?" Gon asked. "take a look at this" I handed him a sheet of paper. It says…

_A ROUGE GAME_

_Des-_

_Stay alive and fought you enemies until the remain of six team_

_Re-_

_First winning team- 5 million jenny_

_Second winning team- 2.5 million jenny_

_Third winning team- 1 million jenny_

…_._

_Quest:_

_A nen user wanted to capture the thieves of Camac Village_

_We will send money and other supplies for you to find the village_

_Contact us if you dare - 836-xxxxxxx_

"so.. you wanna join this game?" Gon looked at me with the stupid face. "not that game, baka! The quest!"

"oh… what so interesting about it?" "uh..well, I tried to called the 'officer' and asked him what reward will we get after catching the thief and say 'money. It could probably around 7 million jenny or depend on how fast the thief was caught" "seriously!?"

* * *

**sooo... how is it? sorry if it's boring or too short for the stater(?) i will make the next chapter longer than these (i guess so..) and i will try to update at least one chapter within two weeks (sorry if the updating is late... did i apologizing too much?)**

**anyway, review please!**


End file.
